


Knife to a Gun Fight

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing asks a favor of Batgirl in a time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife to a Gun Fight

INCOMING CALL: NIGHTWING

CONNECTING…

“Heeyyy, Batgirl, what’s happening?”

“Is this important?”

“I mean, in a manner of speaking. Just didn’t think that was any reason to skip on the pleasantries. What can I say? I’m an old soul who still believes in--”

“Nightwing, what do you need?”

“Can I borrow your room?”

“Like… like my _room?”_

“Well, I’m in the area, and --”

“What do you need my room for?”

“I may have brought a knife to a gunfight, if you take my meaning.”

“Are you telling me you got _shot?”_

“Grazed! Totally grazed, not a problem at all. However, I _am_ wounded and vulnerable and _do_ need a place to patch myself up --”

“So you wanna bleed all over my room? That’s cute, bird brain.”

“Did I mention that I have lost a fair amount of blood? And the next place I could potentially crash is _so_ far away from here --”

“You’re an ass, Nightwing. And you owe me, like, fifty-nine favors at this point.”

“And I will return every single one, I promise! What’s your wifi password?”

 _“Goodbye,_ Nightwing.”

CALL ENDED


End file.
